Checkmate!
by kougas woman
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga will never stop fighting, they will never be friends. But Is there some OTHER way they can Resolve their differences? R+R
1. Fighting again

Checkmate! By: Kouga's Woman  
  
Chapter one: There fighting again!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (insert wildly creative disclaimer here)  
  
A/N: HEY ALL! ^-^ Its me, back and doing yet ANOTHER Inuyasha fanfic (that makes 8 Inuyasha fanfics I think O.o), if u haven't read mah other stories then, well, you should. But I'm not forcing you. After your done reading this, if anyone's even reading this at all. (Tumbleweed blows by) then please drop me a review, because I need them to survive. So unless you all want me to die please review! Anyway, enough of this and lets start the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a peaceful morning, the birds where singing, and the sun reached its arms over the horizon like a gigantic vacuum cleaner. Look closely now and you can see a Schoolgirl crawling out of the bone eaters well. In fact that schoolgirls name was Kagome and she heaved an overly large pack out of the deep dark well and fell over backwards.  
  
  
  
Kagome: (looks up at hearing the strange voice) WHOS THERE!  
  
  
  
It's just me, the humble authoress  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" shouted Kagome.  
  
  
  
Yes really, now shut up and let me tell the story!  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry"  
  
  
  
So Kagome dragged her pack across the grass. She could hear two familiar voices shouting at each other, every once and a while there would be a loud crash or maybe a scream or explosion. Yes you guessed it, Kouga and Inuyasha where fighting again, and over what is obvious.  
  
  
  
Kagome wandered into the clearing and sat next to Sango who sat next to Miroku who sat next to Shippo who was playing tag with Kiarra, who along with everyone was watching the dog and the wolf go at each other with rage.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kagome to Sago. Sango reached out her hand and Miroku passed her a bowl of popcorn.  
  
  
  
"There fighting again" Sango said through the popcorn that was building up in her mouth. She handed the bowl back to Miroku.  
  
  
  
"Well I can see that," replied Kagome, reaching over Sango and taking the popcorn away from Miroku. "There little battles could go on forever." She continued. "I wish they could find some other way to resolve their differences" Shippo's voice drifted up over the crashes.  
  
  
  
"This is booooring" he wined. "They've been fighting like this for almost 2 hours now, lets do something else" Then Kagome got a brilliant idea!  
  
  
  
"I've got a brilliant idea!" Shouted Kagome.  
  
  
  
Umm, I just said that .  
  
  
  
"We could play a game!" Kagome continued, ignoring the authoress and her magic key bored. Miroku looked up at the sky.  
  
  
  
"Kagome?" he asked bewildered. "Did you just hear that voice?"  
  
  
  
"Yes" Kagome waved his words away. "That's just Kouga's woman"  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
"The authoress of this story"  
  
  
  
"Oh, ok" Miroku nodded as if he understood, even though he didn't. Kagome went over to her large, overly sized bag and began to rummage through it. Soon she pulled out a small plastic bag and a large cardboard . . . board. She dumped out the bag and out fell lots of little black and white shapes. Shippo rushed over and looked at them with curiosity. Shippo picked one up and stared at it.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! It a mini horse!" he shouted excitedly.  
  
  
  
"That's the knight," said Kagome as she unfolded the cardboard . . . board. It was covered in black and white squares, like a checkerboard pattern. "It's a game my friend taught me, its called Chess"  
  
  
  
"Chess?" Miroku and Sango repeated.  
  
  
  
"Yup Chess, now come over here and ill teach you how to play."  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That's all for now, I know it was short but I'm working on it.  
  
Will Kagome be able to teach Miroku and Sango how to play chess?  
  
Did she bring any candy for Shippo?  
  
Will I continue righting this?  
  
Will I get any reviews?  
  
Will I ever shut up?  
  
What do Inuyasha and Kouga have to do with this?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of . . . . . . Checkmate! 


	2. Miroku sucks at Chess

Checkmate! By Kouga's woman  
  
Chapter 2, Miroku sucks at chess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Or Kouga. I also don't own the game of Chess. Nor do I own cheese wiz, not that that's mentioned in this story or anything, I just don't own it.  
  
A/N:  
  
  
  
  
  
"HA!" Miroku shouted triumphantly as his rook took out Sango's knight.  
  
  
  
"Aw" Shippo complained. "You killed the Mini horse!" Miroku just laughed and Sango sulked.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah!" She shouted. "Well I'm STIL wining the game!" Sango crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. Miroku Looked at the pieces he had taken from her, and the ones she had taken from him. He moaned and slouched back down on the grass again.  
  
  
  
It had taken Kagome about a half hour or more to teach Miroku and Sango how to play chess, they had been playing for around ten minutes now and Inuyasha and Kouga where still fighting. Kagome sighed lazily and petted Kiarra's head. The kitty demons tails flipped around and she got up leaving Kagome all alone under a large tree. She got up and walked over to Where Sango and Miroku where playing. (if you could call it playing. The two where so determined to win against each other they kept arguing.) Kagome hoped the argument wouldn't turn into a fighting, and then she would have 2 little battles to deal with.  
  
  
  
"Kagome Chan!" Sango called, waving her over.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"This piece can only move sideways right?" Sango asked, holding p the bishop. Kagome nodded and Sango stuck her tongue out at Miroku. "SEE! I told you!" she sneered and held out her hand. "Now pay up!"  
  
  
  
"NOW wait a second!" Kagome stuttered. "Don't tell me you guys are betting over this?" Sango and Miroku looked up at Kagome like she was crazy.  
  
  
  
"No, I just wanted a high five" Laughed Sango. Kagome rolled her eyes and lay down on the hill watching Inuyasha and Kouga fight.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Miroku Sama?" she called out. "Got anymore popcorn?"  
  
  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
The chess Game was heating up, all rooks, bishops and knights where gone. Both Sango and Miroku where determined to beat each other. Kagome watched with interest and Shippo sat in her lap. Pretty soon somebody flew out of the sky and landed in the tree that everyone was playing under.  
  
  
  
They all looked up.  
  
  
  
"Kouga kun?" Asked Kagome to the Tree. Kouga's unmistakable voice drifted down.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" There was the sound of a tree branch snapping and Kouga tumbled out of the tree and onto the grass in front of Kagome.  
  
  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FALLING!!" shouted Miroku. "You almost landed on the game!" Kouga spat up the dirt he had eaten and brushed him self off.  
  
  
  
"What game?" He asked, standing up and staring down at Miroku and Sango who sat cross-legged in front of the chessboard.  
  
  
  
"Its called chess!" Shippo piped up. "Its almost like war." Kouga mmmed thoughtfully. (You know like someone saying "mmm. Or mmm hmmm) When Inuyasha's voice shouted toward them. Pretty soon a very dusty and very angry dog boy stomped up the hill and glared evilly at Kouga.  
  
  
  
"Running away are you?" he growled. Then a large light bulb appeared above Kagome's head. Everyone stopped and starred at the phenomenon.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha wrinkled up his nose and pointed one clawed finger at the light bulb. Shippo tried to poke it but his hand went right through.  
  
  
  
"Its an idea" said Kagome Matter-o-fackly. She looked at Kouga and then at Inuyasha, then at the game of chess. "Why don't you two stop figting with your fists and claws and play a nice competitive game of Chess?"  
  
  
  
"WHAT??" Inuyasha and Kouga shouted in unison. "THERES NO WAY I'M PLAYING A GAME WITH HIM!"  
  
  
  
"Oh come on!" Kagome wined. "Its like fighting, but with out the blood."  
  
  
  
Inuyashas eyes got all squinty and he stared evilly at Kouga. " Alright, Ill play against him, IF!" Inuyasha shouted to Kouga. "If I win then you gotta stop calling Kagome "Your woman" and leave her alone!"  
  
  
  
Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"All right dog turd" Kouga snarled. "But if I win, then Kagome's still MY woman and you gotta shut up about it.!"  
  
  
  
"Wait! Guys!!" Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Lets rethink this, ok?" Inuyasha and Kouga shook hands and both turned to Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Alright, Teach us how to play!" Said Inuyasha confidently. Kagome sighed.  
  
  
  
"WAIT!" shouted Miroku franticly. " ME AND SANGO HAVENT FINNESEH OUR GAME YET!"  
  
  
  
Everyone else face faulted.  
  
  
  
"Alright." Kagome grabbed Kouga and Inuyasha and pulled them over to where Miroku was losing terribly. "Now watch what they're doing . . ." Kagome began to explain how to play to Kouga and Inuyasha as Sango grew ever closer to winning.  
  
  
  
The sun was high in the sky in the feudal age and the rules where still being explained, questions where being asked by confused canines and Sango took out Miroku's king.  
  
  
  
"CHECK MATE!" She shouted at Miroku and danced a little victory dance in front of him to rub it in. "I win! I wiiiiiiiiiiin I wiiiiiiiiin you loooooose!" Sango fell over in a fit of laughter and fell onto of Miroku, knocking the monk to the ground. Miroku made a humphy noise but couldn't seem to stay angry because Sango was literally lying on top of him.  
  
  
  
"HAHA! I BEAT YOU!" she couldn't stop laughing "YOU SUCK!! I RULE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
That's the end of chapter 2!  
  
Will Kouga and Inuyasha ever START the game?  
  
Will Sango ever stop laughing?  
  
Will Kagome agree to the terms of the winnings?  
  
Will Miroku grope Sango?  
  
Will I ever shut up?  
  
Will I?  
  
Will you review?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of . . . . CHECKMATE! 


End file.
